


Of Truth and Truce

by iamproudlysmile



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), True Love, peace and war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamproudlysmile/pseuds/iamproudlysmile
Summary: Before they go into the fight of their lives, Natasha reflected on her journey with the Avengers, particularly, on her family  Steve and James Rogers.





	Of Truth and Truce

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is inspired by the Avenger Endgame trailers,

Holding a letter in her hand, Natasha starring outside a giant glass window of the Avenger tower, the one place that they called home. The dusky sky, the smoke that filled the air, and the tears that now dry on her cheeks. For a long while, they had tried and failed for what they were facing was unimaginably beyond any of their comprehension. The day when half of the world population were gone, when her best friend, Clint, turned into a hardcore killing machine he once stopped her from being one, and when all hope was truly faded. In all these events, they were shakingly keep breathing, strugglingly keep standing, and voluntarily keep holding on to each other...

He said on one particular dreadful morning that they, yet again, failed to find a way to avenge the world "I keep telling everybody, they should move on. Some do, but not us."

Particularly in a moment like this, in her refuge of silence, those sentences were ringing so loud in her ears. The Echo from the past haunted her senses and threated to consume her with every breath she took. 

His expanded chest when he took the long and deep breath. His wary and tired eyes looked at her when he said those words, so similar to him when he tried to stay awake past his nap time. They have the same blue eyes she profoundly in love with, the eyes that anchored her to the light and to never give up her fight. Their looks were greatly alike except he has her hair. Red hair and blue eyes as if to represent the combination of fire and ice. The collided hearts of a soldier and a spy which bought him to life.

"This is the fight of our lives." he said not a moment ago. For the first time in their life, together they would fight not only for a brighter day but for the love of their life, their son.

"My darling James, 

If your father were to know that I called you darling like he did far too many times, he would properly tease me to no end. I must admit it started to grow on me after, I witnessed his wide smile, beaming eyes, and warm voice he expressed whenever he hold you in his arms during these past few months. 

On the day you were born, the fear we both felt disappear. I stopped asking him series of what ifs... What if I cannot rise him? what if they come after him? what if we cannot protect him? Your dad said to me "What we fear is just the possibilities, the truth we both know" 

One day you may ask me to speak of the truth, of a miracle of your birth. To explain what is unexplained and if I falter or fail on this day. Know that there is an answer, my child. A sacred imperishable truth but one you may never hope to find alone. A chance meeting your perfect other, your perfect opposite your protector and partner. Chance embarking with this other on the greatest of journeys a pursuit of peace, compassion, and benevolence. If one day this chance may befall you, my son do not fail or falter to seize it. The truths are out there and if one day you should behold a miracle as I have in you. You will learn that the truth and truce are not found in rivalries or on some unknown spaces or times but by looking into your own heart and in that moment you will be blessed and guided for the truest truth and truces are what hold us together or keep us painfully and desperately apart. 

I hope I will see you again, my dearest darling...

Have faith, James, as your father and I have, a reason to why we are going into this fight. We will protect you, whatever it takes.

You were born out of love I have for your father and his for mine. Despite all the complications of our lives and my pregnancy, you are here, alive and well and brought us the greatest joy from the very first moment you opened your eyes and gave us your little smile. For one so small you seem so strong, I hope our love will keep you safe and warm. 

And if that is not enough and one day you shall have to face the monstrosity that this universe could lay upon you. If that day ever comes, my dearest son, may you wear courage as your strongest suit and let love be your strongest shield.

Never doubt our belief in you, James.

I love you with all my heart

Your mother,  
Natasha Romanoff Rogers 

Ps. Your dad loves you so very much too..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the moments Natasha shared with Steve at the table and when she put her cheek on Clint's hands with her bittersweet smile. The first thing that came to my mind was that he cheered her up and reminded her that she has a son to come home to. 
> 
> And, I recently rewatched the X - files so a part of the letter is inspired by Dana Scully from The X-files series. I'm so touched by Gillian Anderson acting. 
> 
> With these events combined, I decided to write again. I hope you enjoy it, cause I do.
> 
> In hoping that this little fic will help us through whatever waiting for us in two weeks' time
> 
> Hands up if you can't wait for the End games to kill you softly and severely!!!


End file.
